


Four Five Seconds From You .

by J_F_DragonfrostERERI01



Series: the song-base [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Child Abuse, First Meetings, M/M, Rescue, Song Lyrics, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01/pseuds/J_F_DragonfrostERERI01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had no home ?<br/>What if you lost it all ?<br/>What if hope seems lost ?<br/>Eren yeager had all of that .<br/>All you need at those times , is a voice that calls you .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Five Seconds From You .

**Author's Note:**

> Please read whyle listening to this song to understand the fiction : "Fourfive seconds" by Rihanna , Kanye West and Paul McCartney .

Four-five seconds ...

 

I was walking around in the strrets, not knowing how i felt , where i was going , what to do ...  
"i think i've had enough , i migth get a little drunk ..."  
"I say what's on my mind , i migth do a little time..."  
"cause all of my kindness , is taken for weakness..."  
Later that day i had an argument with my father , just like always since my mother died when i was 10.  
I am someone who always says what he thinks and thinks what he says . And that doesn't suit my father's personality .  
Taugh this time it went to far ...

 

-What do you mean you are gay ?!  
-It means what it means dad ! I have been like this the whole time !  
-No ! you got out with that Annie girl !  
-Dad stop ! You know i didn't ! i helped her out ! she was harassed in the streets by a strage guy ! what did you expect me to do ?!  
-Do not lie to me eren , if you weren't dating her that means you are just a weak faggot !  
-I hope mom doesn't hear you ....  
And he went red , rage glowing in his eyes.  
-DONT EVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN ! 

And here i was , headphones in my ears , with a red cheek and multiple bruises , like always , walking down the road that led to central park .  
"Now i'm four five seconds from wild'in !"  
"and we got three more days till friday~"  
My head was a mess , and i had nowhere to go to , since my dad kicked me out .  
"i'm just tryin' to make i back home by monday , mornin' , i swear i wish somebody would tell me , ooh that's all i want..."

I continued walking , past central park , past the buildings , past the poeple, took the bus , the train , and walked , walked , walked ...  
"Woke up an optimist . Sun was shining im positive ." 

I remembered my mother's cuddles , her hair , her eyes, her smell ......

-Dear ! sun is shining ! its a pretty day ! let's go for a walk , wake up ! i made your favourite cookies and invited armin and mikasa over ! 

I walked.

"then i heard you was talkin' trash . Hold me back i'm bout' to spaz' !" 

-NO SON OF MINE IS A FILTHY FAGGOT !!! YOURE MOTHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED ! LEAVE THIS HOUSE ! BEFORE YOU DIRTY HER MEMORY !!!  
Teeth clenched , fists closed tigthly , i walked .  
"Yeah im four five seconds from wildin' . and we got three more days 'till friday !"  
"I'm just tryin' to make it back home by monday , mornin' "  
Where is my home now ?  
"I wish somebody would tell me , ooh that's all i want !"  
Tell me , where is my home now ? 

"And i know that your'e up tonigth ! " 

My home is with you mom .....  
As i saw the bridge nearby i walked .

"Thinking how could i be so selfish ...." 

What will Armin and Mikasa say ? 

"But you called 'bout a thousand times ! "  
That voice is still calling me ..  
"Wondering where i've been ..."  
Mom ....?  
"Now i know that your'e up tonigth ! "  
Mom..?!  
"Thinking how could i be so reckless ? "  
The border is close mom .... I'm comming .....

"But i just can't apologize ! "

That voice still calls me ...  
"I hope you can understand...."

One more step .

"If i go to jail tonigth ..." 

-From now on eren , momy wont come home ..... so you stay with me ! understood ?! Never leave . 

"Promise you'll pay my bail..." 

Mom .....i want to break free this time ..... 

" See thay want to buy my pride , but that just ain't up for sale ...." 

How strange mom ... this voice that calls me doesn't looks like yours... have i forgotten you yet ? 

why can't i take that step ? 

Nothing waits for me anymore .... no home , no friends , no parents...

"See all of my kindness , is taken for weakness " 

I just dont want to burden this world with something as useless as me ; a human that no one needs...

"Now i'm four five seconds from wildin' , and we got three more days till friday ..."

One step ....  
"I'm just tryin' to make it home by monday, mornin' " 

I walked .

" I swear i wish somebody would tell me , ooh that's all i want ..." 

But i dont fall ...  
These aren't my mother's eyes.  
They aren't grey .

These aren't my mother's arms ...  
They aren't this muscular .

"Four five seconds from wildin' " 

She doesn't smell like this .

"And we got three more days till friday ."

-Who are you ....? who is he ...?  
-Got a home Brat ?  
-No....i-i-

"Just tryn'a make it home by monday, mornin'" 

-LEVI ! YOU GOT HIM ?!  
-I do shitty glasses ! Isn't it obvious ? 

I dont understand quite well but ....

-C'mon kid.....

"I swear i wish somebody would tell me...."

 

-........Let's go home .  
"Ooh that's all i want........"

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some explanations : Basically every sentance in the song corresponds to something eren lived , something that happens to him .  
> The whole fiction is based on the song "four five seconds" by Rihanna , Kanye West , and Paul McCartney .


End file.
